Викигид
|владелец = Фонд Викимедиа |автор = Wikivoyage e.V. |открыт = 2006 год |текущий статус = Работает и развивается |оборот = |чистая прибыль = |телефон = }} Викиги́д (материнское название — Wikivoyage) — открытый многоязычный проект, посвящённый туризму и созданию свободных путеводителей. С ноября 2012 года стал проектом фонда Викимедиа в режиме бета-тестирования, а 15 января 2013 года был официально открыт как двенадцатый проект Фонда. Wikivoyage использует свободное программное обеспечение MediaWiki — то же, которое используется Википедией и другими проектами Wikimedia Foundation. На русском языке проект Wikivoyage носит название Викигид. История В отличие от остальных проектов Фонда, проект Wikivoyage имеет свою собственную и достаточно длинную историю. В 2003 году супруги Эван и Мишель Продрому основали проект Wikitravel. После трех лет успешного развития в 2006 году проект был продан американской компании Internet Brands. В результате этого события в том же году немецким и итальянским сообществами проекта Wikitravel был создан его форк — Wikivoyage. Переход к Wikimedia Foundation Летом 2012 года наиболее активные участники и большая часть администраторов англоязычного и прочих языковых разделов также покинули проект Wikitravel из-за несогласия с политикой, проводимой владельцем ресурса компанией Internet Brands. В качестве временной площадки форка с сентября по ноябрь 2012 года использовались ресурсы Wikivoyage. В это же время была достигнута принципиальная договорённость о переходе проекта к Wikimedia Foundation. С 10 ноября 2012 года проект Wikivoyage размещается на серверах Wikimedia Foundation и является одним из проектов ФондаWikivoyage — Meta. Особенности проекта Представление информации, её структура и механизмы заполнения коренным образом отличаются от принятых в Википедии. Информация, размещаемая в путеводителях, а также других форматах статей, может иметь различные источники достоверности. В том числе допускается размещать достоверную, но творчески осмысленную информацию. Основные правила и разделы имеют собственные названия, которые часто непривычны для участников из Википедии. Соответственно, механизмы управления проекта Wikivoyage в некоторой мере отличаются от правил Википедии. Помимо аналогичных пяти принципов и других основ в Викигиде существует основополагающее правило «Путешественник прежде всего». Данный принцип предполагает регулирующую функцию для практического применения достоверной информации путеводителей. Статьи в Викигиде имеют жёсткую структуру, которая задается шаблоном каждого типа статей. При этом существуют рекомендации, что должно быть описано в каждом из разделов. Объекты, которые описываются в путеводителе также предполагают использование стандартных шаблонов. При этом такие объекты могут быть нанесены на интегрированную в статью карту через задание географических координат. Количество викифицированных ссылок ограничено. Ссылки делятся на внешние и внутренние, при этом последние могут определятся по правилам создания новых статей, то есть быть объектом типа город, страна, национальный парк или некоторыми другими. Размещение внешних ссылок на интернет-ресурсы в тексте путеводителей также имеют ограничения. Внутри статей Викигида запрещено ссылаться на статьи Википедии, «предмет которых отличается от предмета статьи Викигида», то есть в статье может быть только одна ссылка на Википедию — интервика на соответствующую статью. Данная функция кросс-проектной связи с Википедией, а также Викискладом поддерживается через Викиданные. Ещё одной особенностью является отсутствие категорий, навигация осуществляется в соответствии с принципами географической иерархии. Количество географических объектов в дереве навигации, как правило, ограничено девятью наименованиями. В проекте разрешены и даже поощряются оригинальные исследования. Примечания См также * Wikitravel Ссылки * www.wikivoyage.org — Сетевой туристический справочник * Travel Guide on Wikimedia meta-wiki — предложение на сайте Wikimedia meta о создании WMF туристического путеводителя. :* Request for Comment/Travel Guide on Wikimedia meta-wiki — Request for Comments on the proposal, which garnered a lot of comments/discussion. :* Migration FAQ on Wikivoyage.org — Plan for the migration of Wikitravel content to Wikivoyage and then to Wikimedia Foundation. * Категория:Туризм Категория:Вики-проекты Категория:Проекты на движке MediaWiki Категория:Работы, лицензированные под Creative Commons Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 2006 году Категория:Проекты Викимедиа